winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Erendor
King Erendor is the previous king of Eraklyon and Sky's father. He is the husband of Samara, the queen of Eraklyon. Appearance Erendor was only seen in his younger years in Magical Adventure. He wore his crown, with blue robes, but with a shorter cape and a lower collar, the same tan pants he wears now and blue knee-high boots. In later years, Erendor becomes a big bellied man with dark brown hair. He is always seen in royal clothes, which consists of a crown, short red robes, a cape and tan pants he keeps tucked into his knee- high brown boots. Personality Erendor is an extremely strict, uptight, no nonsense man, placing duty above all else. It is his great sense of duty that can, at times, cause problems in relationships however, he reminds those who are involved that it is their duty. But, he can and will give praise when it is appropriate to do so. He is protective of his own family and his people as shown when he got angry at Brandon during the Exhibition at Red Fountain for endangering his son as well as prioritizing his citizens' safety during Tritannus' rampage in the magic dimension. This protective side causes him to be stubborn and forgetful towards the importance of cooperation but given enough time he is able to see through these flaws and work through them. Series Pre-Series Erendor was to protect planet Domino until King Oritel and Queen Marion returned. Seasons |-|Season 1= Erendor played only a small part in season 1, but his part was especially important to the story line. He was featured in episode 17, "Secrets Within Secrets" as an attendee of a special tournament at Red Fountain along with his wife and queen, Samara. It was Erendor who revealed that Brandon and Sky had switched places, a revelation that shocked the Winx Club completely and caused Bloom to go to Gardenia, where the Trix stole her powers. |-|Season 2= King Erendor appears with Queen Samara in the fourteenth episode, Battle on Planet Eraklyon, where Sky introduces Bloom to his parents. However, Erendor calls for Sky to tell him that Diaspro has been kidnapped in pursuit from an alliance. Erendor urges for his help, even though Sky nullified his engagement to Diaspro. While Sky, Bloom, Flora and Brandon go rescue the princess, Erendor thought his son might in fact find love for Diaspro after all. In the end, Erendor and Samara misjudge Bloom and accept her as Sky's girlfriend. |-|Season 3= In the eight episode, "A Disloyal Adversary", King Erendor and Queen Samara attend the Millennium celebration of their planet, Erakylon. They are present when their son, Sky, makes a big announcement to the people of his planet. |-|Season 4= Erendor was seen going to Gardenia, looking for Sky to fulfill his duties as the new king of Eraklyon. He tried to buy Eraklyon's royal seal back with Eraklyon money, which the salesman thought was a joke. Many people on Earth laughed at his appearance and clothes as they were not familiar with the Magic Dimension's clothing. |-|Season 5= and Bloom in the Singing Whales]]Erendor appeared after Tritannus stole seal from Pillar of Light. This caused him to meet up with Faragonda, Oritel, Radius and Teredor. He strictly stated that all of the worlds should defend themselves rather than unite, but he still agreed to meet with all the other royalties on Domino. Wondering where Sky was, he promoted Diaspro to get Sky from Magix. During the meeting he didn't changed his mind about Eraklyon defending itself, causing Zenith's and Linphea's royalties to think the same thing. His opinions caused Radius to change his mind too, since Solaria would have united if the other worlds would too. Sky tried to speak sense to him, but Bloom's and Diaspro's interference made it impossible. When Tritannus stole the seal from the Pillar of Balance, he caused the balance of the magical dimension to literally collapse, all of the royals had to return to their worlds to defend their people. Back on Eraklyon, Sky still tries to convince his father to return back to Domino to form a union, but Bloom called Sky, making Erendor even angrier as he has had enough of interferences, but his wife told Erendor to give it a rest and to let Sky answer, although Bloom stopped the call on the final second. Although it took some time, Sky was finally able to convince Erendor that the best way to defeat Tritannus was to cooperate with others. He praised Sky for his actions and that he was proud of him as they prepared themselves to defend Paradise Bay that was currently under attack by Tritannus and his pollution. Outraged by Sky's alliance, Diaspro stepped in and argued that it is to dangerous for a prince and proceeded to take him back only to be rejected. Upon seeing this behavior, Erendor renounced Diaspro's position as liaison and watched her storm off and fall into the pool. He is then seen with the rest of his family and fellow sovereigns at Andros, celebrating Tritannus' defeat. Specials |-|Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix= He reprises his minor role as he observes the Exhibition at Red Fountain. However, in the special he leaves because of the ridiculous battle between Bloom and Diaspro. Movies |-|Magical Adventure= In the second movie, Winx Club 3D:Magical Adventure, it is revealed that Erendor is tortured by his guilt for a mistake he made years earlier: before the destruction of Domino he was the friend of Oritel, Bloom's birth father, and an ally of the Company of Light, and he promised Oritel that he would protect Domino from the Ancestresses until the Company of Light returned. But he betrayed them when the Ancestral Witches destroyed the most magnificent city of Eraklyon, Havram, and told him that they would spare the rest of Eraklyon if he let them destroy Domino. Having no other choice, he made a deal with the witches according to which he decided not to help his friend and in exchange, they gave him a magical hourglass containing pollen from the Tree of Life which would protect Eraklyon from Evil. Since then the City of Havram in Eraklyon has been full of wandering shadows. He later regretted this bitterly and destroys the hourglass at Havram by throwing it on the ground but while the hourglass itself was broken, the pollen it contained gave birth to a sapling of the Tree of Life. At the end of the movie, he made up for his betrayal of Domino by protecting Bloom from one of Belladona's attacks. Doing so nearly cost him his life, but his sacrifice and Oritel's selflessness during the battle with the Trix and the Ancestresses helped restore the Good Magic again after the Good Magic freed from the sapling begun to fade away since sacrifice and selflessness were two sources of good Magic. In the end, he reconciled with Oritel and happily accepted his son's decision to marry Oritel's daughter, Bloom. |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= It seems that he was not really in bad terms with Oritel at some extent even before making up for his betrayal since he can be seen dancing in the end of The Secret of the Lost Kingdom at the celebrations of Domino's rebirth, probably because his guilt had not yet started troubling him like in Magical Adventure. Trivia * Erendor appeared every season except the sixth season. * He was really thin when he was young as seen the 2nd movie's flashback. Gallery Samara with Erendor.png Samara with Erendor, Bloom and Sky.png King Erendor and Queen Samara (Comix).png Erendor young.png Erendor renounces Diaspro's position.png|Erendor releases Diaspro from duty Erendor.png Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Eraklyon Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Sky Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom